


Two Too Many

by FieldDranzer



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Clone Sex, Deception, F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Infiltration, Light Bondage, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sneaking Around, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldDranzer/pseuds/FieldDranzer
Summary: Drifting through the vast, limitless void of space, Samus Aran has set off on a trail of confusion left in the wake of endless reports within the Federation. The Space Pirates had returned in full force, scattering their soldiers to the far edge of space, while attacking Federation bases at random. Yet, which events would follow when a report blasts in through the radio about a fabled Bounty Hunter running amok at a research station?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Two Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was quite a lot of fun to write, and to me personally, it was a great challenge to complete, mainly due to the threesome action that can be found somewhere down there. The idea did originally linger within my mind when I did a chapter of another story, though seeing someone mention it in a review did solidify a portion of this story in my mind.  
> Without further ado, enjoy your read~

Drifting through the limitless void of space with no clear path in mind, Samus Aran eased the pilot seat of her gunship back, the three holographic screens between her and the vast galaxy on the other side blocking any and all view she may have had.

Nimble fingers darted back and forth, lazily organizing several upgrade modules she had received from the Federation, modules ranging from upgrades for her shielding generators, to a new advancement within her artillery cannons. Flicking her armored hand over to the screen on her right, Samus Aran’s blue eyes gazed through the visor of her helmet, unflinchingly looking past the generous rewards she had received after countless successful missions and grand endeavors. Bribery, no doubt, but one could hardly decline such a persistent offer.

However, as her left hand pulled up a report from the Federation’s scouting forces, Samus’ eyebrows furrowed together, a mixture of annoyance and confusion adorning her features beneath the helmet of her suit.

Between her previous mission and the current date, three separate factions of Space Pirates had been located, all of which attacked various research groups, with one of them going so far as to overtake an old, abandoned mining facility. The two first factions had been routed and eliminated, yet the third one was still on the loose, all but disappearing from the galaxy itself without leaving a single trace in their wake.

Ever since that event had transpired, innumerable reports began popping up one after the other, ranging from sightings to assaults made by a group of especially savage pirates. Casting a sidelong glance towards one of the many consoles along the left and right flanks of the cockpit, the bounty huntress’ mission log, with both completed and requested missions, had filled itself up over time, going so far as to force the blonde to scroll through the logs in search of a valid trace to follow.

Letting out what could only be the twentieth sigh of that day, Samus’ gaze once more returned to the upgrade modules on one of her holographic screens, the furrow in her brows disappearing almost immediately. Her own personal funds were of little concern, for if she herself completed every mission in her directory, then no matter what one did, even if the Federation itself was destroyed, she would be able to cover the cost of all repairs.

Off to the left side of the cockpit, a low beeping sound emanated, snapping the bounty huntress back to reality. With the abundance of signals and requests that had come in, her directory had been muted completely, the only remaining sounds that were able to pierce through being clear emergency signals.

Jolting up from her pilot seat with a start, Samus Aran flung her head to the side, a communication link appearing within her helmet; giving the emergency message directly to her rather than sending it elsewhere first… like her dreadful directory.

“Come in, please! -- under attack! I repeat-- bounty hunter is atta--! Sending coor-- Anyone, come in! -- Aran is attacking! I repeat, Samu… Aran is attacking!”

On the other end of the signal, a cold, distorted voice spoke up; a woman’s voice, yet before Samus herself was able to respond, the signal cut off, a loud screech echoing through the communication systems for the briefest moment, before… silence.

Staring out into the empty void of space, Samus Aran sat still, eyes hollow and mouth agape. Off to the side, the computer within her gunship had begun tracing the signal back to its original location; a wild planet not too far from where she herself was, though the signal itself came through an authenticated Federation link, likely ringing out through every official channel in the system.

Gulping heavily where she sat, Samus’ eyebrows twitched, the briefest idea forming within her mind. Yet, even before that idea had managed to make itself clear, the bounty huntress shook her head, clearing any such thoughts away. She had killed it already.

With another shake of her head, the blonde bounty huntress steeled her resolve, the faintest image of her lingering in the depths of her subconscious. Moving her pilot seat further forward once again, armored fingers raced across the various holographic screens she had opened, confirming her upgrade modules while plotting a new course.

The outskirts of the galaxy, on a planet known only for its humane research facilities, and the strange ecosystem found only there.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blasting through space had never been her most preferred activity, yet, by the time Samus Aran had steered her gunship towards the surface of the planet, dozens of signals and communication links had popped up, ranging from curious bounty hunters, to a few officials within the Federation itself, some of which asked, whilst others demanded, an explanation for the sudden emergency signal that had come through.

Flicking on the autopilot systems within her gunship, Samus hopped off of the safety of her ship, hearing the gate seal shut behind her back before the ship itself veered off, disappearing between the foliage of the planet itself.

The moment her armored feet landed upon the soil of the planet, liquid seeped forth, the weight of her armor causing her to sink an inch downward, forcing her to step away in fear of being swallowed whole by the marsh itself. The humane research facility had found its ideal location beside a large swampland, miles upon miles of the surrounding area being covered by forests, lakes and sinkholes, with a liberal amount of vines stretching to and from the trees themselves.

Off in the distance, almost two miles away from her drop zone, the upper spire of the research facility towered over the treetops, a thick layer of what could only be called moss covering the surface of the platinum structure of any Federation facility. However, what had made her land so very far off had nothing to do with the vegetation around the facility itself. Rather, the cause belonged with…

Darting off to the side, crouching down behind the trunk of a thick oak tree, Samus kept her head low, ears perked whilst her mouth was clamped shut. Meandering through the swampland, an alien creature walked on two legs, the bottom half of its body resembling a human, though the similarities ended there. Where a human’s arms would be, two pincers were placed, a deadly sharpness that could easily slash through any normal armor.

As the creature walked past Samus’ current location, the bounty huntress chanced one more peek, all but confirming her suspicions ever since arriving. Space Pirates had overwhelmed the research facility, conquering the entire area in a single attack.

What made her brows furrow, however, was the fact that not a single report had come in with regards to the attack. Up to this date, a force of Space Pirates attacking any kind of Federation facility would be reported upon as quickly as the threat was detected; and even then, if it was not, the personnel on site would be more than enough to hold the enemy off for a bit whilst one of the researchers called for assistance.

However, as the insectoid pirate walked away, Samus Aran’s eyes snapped open. A report could have come in, yet, whenever she went to check the mission directory, the entirety of her log was filled to the brim; an impressive feat in and off of itself.

Every attack across the galaxy, raids against military facilities, hijacking merchant ships, mass murder in remote and illogical locations, none of the previous attacks had made any sense. Yet, now, a complete takeover had happened, without so much as a report being made?

Even as that thought formed within her mind, a nagging doubt sprung forth as well. She herself was a one-woman force, only able to follow through with a limited number of missions, not to mention her inability of noticing every single mission in the directory. The systems used by bounty hunters was shared, so if a mission remained unclaimed for too long, another hunter might come forth to take that mission themselves. Although, that was still limited down to a number of people to cover the entirety of the galaxy.

Then, there was the Federation. With its resources and personnel, would they not be able to comb through the reports as they were made? Between the Federation and the Space Pirates, one side would undoubtedly win in terms of manpower, so blaming the lack of any reports coming through on the Federation made even less sense than the Space Pirates suddenly outmaneuvering every other faction.

Turning her gaze skyward, up into a discolored brown skyline, Samus’ mind flickered through idea upon idea, every new one highlighting new possibilities, though none of which made too much sense. The notion of a traitor in their midst was doable, though a traitorous scientist working alongside the Space Pirates to hand over a research station specializing in environmental studies? A bit less likely than she would have liked…

With a shake of her head, Samus Aran forced her mind to return to reality, a quick activation of her motion tracker, as well as a brief glance forward, all but confirming her fears. Beside the Space Pirate that had walked past her, at least three other humanoid-like lifeforms popped up, staying highlighted in her visor for a minute, before disappearing amongst the tangled forest of the swamplands.

Gazing down upon the ground where she had crouched down, the knee-pad of her right leg had already begun to sink deeper and deeper into the marsh, a sharp tug of her leg forcing it free from the swampy grip. At the very most, she would have three minutes to stand still. Any more, and the swamp may end up swallowing more of her legs than she herself would be able to pull out. Standing closer to the trees would give her a bit more time though…

Turning her visor sideways, with yet another activation of her motion tracker, the sight that met her eyes was anything but pleasant. The deeper into the forest they went, the thicker the foliage became, so much so that the density of the trees themselves would force her to walk sideways at times. Up above, her tracker locked onto the legs of a Space Pirate, jumping from tree to tree, whilst using one of its clawed hands to latch on to every other tree.

Allowing her eyelids to drift down, Samus Aran closed her eyes, forcing her hundreds of theories away for the briefest moment. Blowing out a deep breath of air, Samus’ mind whirled, a map of the general area around her popping up. The closer she got to the research facility, the denser the forest became. The closer she got to the edge of the forest, the tighter the patrols became. Whomever had taken command after Ridley’s defeat had an impeccable sense of tactics, enough so to make the Space Pirates thoroughly comb through an area multiple times.

Again, the image of a particular being entered her mind, though once more, Samus banished such lucid nightmares from her subconscious. Although, Ridley had been reconstructed, so what would stop it from coming back as well…? 

Letting out a silent sigh, Samus’ eyes slowly slid open, the foliage around her once more coming to mind. The first order of business was to scout out her surroundings. A wayward hunter would gain nothing more than humiliation if she were to stumble headfirst into an enemy encampment, a lesson she had seen firsthand from some rather inexperienced cadets being forced into an early retirement when faced with the sadistic pirate Commander, Ridley.

Casting her gaze both forward and back, left and right, the blonde bounty huntress slowly rose up onto her feet, lowering herself near immediately thereafter before springing off of the ground, the pull of the swamp weakening her jump enough so as to barely let her reach the first branch of the tree she hid behind. Flinging out a hook of plasma from her cannon arm, Samus swung forth, tucking her legs inward to spin through the air, her arms shooting outward to grab onto the branch of a nearby tree.

The moment her fingers enclosed around the branch, she pulled herself up, climbing onto the stable oak tree before once more glancing around the surrounding area.

From the path she had arrived, three blips appeared within her visor’s motion tracker, two of which were veering off to the sides, whilst the third one was moving straight towards her. Activating a local map and minimizing it into the uppermost corner of her visor’s interior, Samus Aran’s blue eyes repeatedly flickered up and down, refreshing the tracker whilst comparing the relative speed of its approach to the distance covered on her map.

Based off of what she knew, from experience and research, about the Space Pirates as a whole, the bounty huntress all but knew that the one heading her way was walking, rather than running. Biting her bottom lip, Samus’ gaze flickered sideways, once more taking in the sight of the far off research station. Simply following her line of sight, six additional blips appeared on her map, all of which were trudging through the swamp at varying speeds and in different directions. Having so many attackers out in the open, so far away from the actual area in need of supervision, made Samus’ heart beat even harder.

In the corner of her eye, the blip marking the singular anomaly approaching her from behind broke through a safety perimeter emitted by the Varia Armor, causing Samus to snap free from the trance her thoughts had brought her into. Pushing her feet against the tree branch she was so steadily perched on, Samus Aran jumped, her momentum causing her body to rotate backward, arms gripping onto the trunk of the tree whilst her senses came back to reality.

A few paces off to the side, two raptor-like metallic feet stomped through the wetlands of the swamp, maneuvering along a hidden path by stepping onto various roots that poked up from the ground. Adorning its body, a thick dusky grey carapace jutted out, resembling a moving grey rock, or it would have, had it not been for the scythe blade that extended from its left arm, replacing a hand. On its right one, a razor sharp pincer was located, leaving the alien without a functional arm.

Halting its progress a few feet away from the dark oak tree where Samus herself had hidden, the grey carapace along its head spun around, a faint creaking and a metallic grinding sound reverberating through the area. Before long however, its head was tilted backward, bright glowing orange eyes staring up onto the branch where Samus’ feet had once been.

From her place further up, legs wrapped around the base of the tree whilst her head was pointed downward, Samus’ clear blue eyes twitched, a crack forming near on the branch where it was joined together with the main trunk of the tree. Strange as it may have seemed, the thick foliage of the swamplands were unable to hold the weight of her armor, as well as the sheer force left in the wake of a primed jump.

Gulping heavily where she was, clamoring onto the trunk of a tree in the hopes that the pirate would move on, the blips on her map disappeared one after the other, the motion tracker losing its effectiveness after a certain amount of time without a visual. However, after what could only have been a small eternity, the reptilian beast straightened out its posture, bladed arm raised skyward, before giving the trunk of the tree containing her a quick slash.

Ignoring the creaking of a heavy oak about to fall, the Space Pirate began to move once more, trudging through the watery swamp with a faint hiss for every step it took.

Holding onto the tree for all she was worth, the seconds trickled into minutes and, after far too much time for her comfort, the final blip on her map disappeared, leaving her outside of the range of tracking. The moment her relative safety was assured, the blonde bounty huntress released her grip on the trunk, pushing off of it with yet another primed jump; sending the trunk careening down towards the swamplands with a long, pained creak. Briefly, as her Varia Armor’s boots crashed down against the soggy swamplands, she cast a glance behind her back, face paling at the clean cut that had severed the brunt of the oak off of its trunk.

Latching her right hand onto the barrel of her blaster, Samus’ blue eyes hardened beneath her helmet, the mere sight of such a clean cut causing a shudder to run down her spine. Setting up an ambush to get the drop one one of them far outweighed the liability of entering close combat, especially if every other pirate possessed the strength of that one.

With her feet firmly planted in the swampy ground, Samus Aran pushed off, a slight pull of her left leg forcing her to use more force than she normally would. Standing still for too long would leave her unable to dodge away from an attack, but running in a straight line towards the research facility would undoubtedly expose her to at least a dozen or so Space Pirates.

Right as her armored feet crossed the threshold of the more densely packed forest, the bounty huntress veered off to the right, following a dirt path hidden away beneath a bramble of branches and roots.

Activating her motion tracker once more, her eyes snapped wide open as, no more than a few feet in front of her, the tracker picked up on a signal. Gritting her teeth, the blonde pushed her heels down into the ground, a sickly wet sound emanating from where the ground was compressed; causing the blip on her radar to walk in her direction at a frightening pace.

Glancing between the area around her and the small mini-map inside of her helmet, a moment passed, legs squishing down into the wet dirt of the swamplands, before a decision was made. With a twist of her torso, Samus Aran aligned her chest with a nearby tree, two jets of compressed air and energy erupting from two slits in the back plate of her armor; the jet booster of her Varia suit activating.

Casting another quick glance at the motion tracker in the corner of her visor, the red blip of an approaching enemy had all but closed in on her, the indicator for where she was almost fully covered up by the red blip of a marked target. With the aid from her boosters, the mud that had swallowed up her left boot relented, the entirety of Samus’ orange armor flying upward, a plasma whip leaving the barrel of her gunarm; fastening itself onto a nearby branch as the bounty huntress flung herself forward, blatantly ignoring the scorch mark left in place from an overcharged plasma whip.

The moment her whip dissipated into nothingness, the blonde bounty huntress’ eyes flickered back and forth, her feet crashing down into the soggy dirt that adorned a great majority of the swamplands. The blip on her radar had yet to disappear, yet, from where she stood, the creature had halted its movements.

All around, wherever her whip had landed, an onyx mark had appeared as well, scorching the trees from an overexposure to concentrated plasma. Jumping up off of the ground, Samus Aran twisted her body to the side, activating her motion tracker on a more permanent basis as she spun around, taking in everything in a three hundred and sixty degree radius around her. Much to the bounty huntress immeasurable grief, three more blips had appeared on her radar, all three of which were headed in her general direction, despite the former path they had been on.

With a low grunt of displeasure, Samus Aran focused her eyes on the surrounding areas, rather than the radar itself. Space Pirates trained to survey a large area, to locate and disturbance no matter how small, as well as being trained to hunt down any such disturbance. She had already witnessed their brute force in combat, let alone the sheer cutting power of one of the pirates scouring the area.

All around her, the terrain had begun to clutter up, many more trees blocking her path forward. Beneath her feet, the swamp had already begun to swallow her boots, forcing the bounty huntress to yank her legs up and all but jump over to stand on the thick roots of a particularly mighty oak.

A highly ravenous swamp, ready to devour anything that stands in it for more than thirty seconds. A myriad of trees, large and small, that could serve as temporary cover. As well as a rough kilometer of distance between her and her objective. With a nod of her head, the bounty huntress grasped onto the thick bark of the tree by her side, shooting out a plasma whip to rapel herself further up the tree. She would only have a few minutes before reinforcements were to show up. The oncoming pirates were undoubtedly the only ones that may have noticed anything strange; nearby, that was.

Crouched down atop her branch in a rather sturdy oak, Samus Aran watched, eyes unblinkingly staring down upon the area of her counterattack.

From both the right and left flanks, the two blips that had rapidly approached broke through the foliage, a pincer pirate, as well as one whose arms were strangely human, halted their movements. The more humanoid of the two merely turned its head back and forth, oddly colored yellow eyes dilating as all of its senses were spread out into the surrounding area. Similarly, the pincer armed pirate moved further up, walking in the direction of the research facility, before stopping at the far side of the area.

Gazing down from her perch in the trees, Samus’ deep blue eyes hopped from one pirate to the other, sizing them up, readying her blaster, yet, before she had the chance, both Space Pirates’ heads perked up, their eyes locked onto the same speck of empty air in the sky.

Keeping her feet locked in place, Samus Aran looked on, a perplexed expression adorning her features. Before long however, both the pincer armed and humanoid Space Pirates returned to their usual posture, walking off in a different direction altogether as if the reason for them being there didn’t exist at all. Even on her map, the blip that had been running towards her had slowed down, also walking in a different direction from what it had once been.

Staring down at the small patch of swampland she had mentally prepared as an ambush point, a deep furrow appeared between the blonde’s eyebrows, a look of annoyance crossing her features as a nagging sensation slid into her mind. She had been rather cautious, but had she simply been overprepared?

Holding her ground until all three blips disappeared off of her radar, Samus Aran let out a low sigh, her senses once more returned to reality. With a low hop and a crouch, Samus jumped down onto the ground, near instantly straightening out her back as the pull from the swamp threatened to devour her boots whole.

With one final shake of her head, the bounty huntress set off at a slow pace, taking note of the various life forms that flickered in and out of her motion tracker the further in she walked. Even then, as her orange boots trudged through the dirt and water on the ground, she couldn’t shake the thought of being duped. Had she been discovered?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in the skies, the near eternal dusk of the atmosphere raged on, a faint hue overtaking the earth below as a second globe of light appeared above the skyline. Pushing her way through a bramble, tearing apart thick vines that had dropped down to coat the forest’s edge, the armored bounty huntress dropped down into a crouch, hidden away behind a series of thick bushes by the base of a thick oak tree.

The research station of the swamplands, hidden away at the northern hemisphere of the planet, was strangely intact despite the recent attack. Scouring the building’s exterior for any clues, glancing past the large spire where the observation deck was held, down along the central courtyard around the building, Samus’ blue eyes eventually landed upon the entryway to the station itself.

Space Pirates. Squad upon squad of Space Pirates.

Pressing herself fully against the back of the oak, Samus Aran’s visor flashed, her motion tracker activating, only for the bounty huntress to deactivate it a moment later. Based solely on the army she could see by the entrance and courtyard, the main entrance may very well be covered in molten lava. She would not be able to cross through there.

Turning her gaze elsewhere, the bounty huntress’ blue eyes swerved, taking in every single inch of the station itself in the hopes of finding any other way inside. Off to her right, a small cove was formed, a small pathway running down what would otherwise be called a steep trench. Based on the rough edges and uneven path, the Space Pirates themselves must have made it, though whether or not there was a way in through there, she did not know.

Once more, her gaze returned to the observation platform, high above the entrance at the top of the spire. She herself had infiltrated many buildings and laboratories before, so in theory, there would be no harm in sneaking her way up there. Most buildings made by the Federation had ventilation ducts of some kind. On a planet with breathable air, it wouldn’t be asinine to think that there may be a ventilation system on top of a spire…

Throwing her gaze down the side of the station once more, Samus’ blue eyes fell upon a singular group of Space Pirates, a small group of three making their way down the trench path whilst the squadrons inside were beginning to spread out throughout the courtyard. With a nod of her head, the decision was all but made; yet, as she pushed herself up onto her feet to move away, the groups meandering around the entrance stilled, heads raised and pointed skyward.

Taking in the sight through her peripheral vision, Samus Aran hastily dashed along the forest’s edge, her crystal blue eyes flickering back and forth between the ensemble of pirates and the seemingly uninhabited trench path she made her way towards. Briefly, the image of the pirates she had been prepared to ambush entered her mind; their demeanor eerily similar to what transpired within the courtyard.

It wasn’t long before her feet ground to a halt, back pressed up against a tree as the receding foliage would give her away if she were too obvious. As her gaze returned from the entrance of the research station, Samus’ blue orbs landed on the area to the side, fully taking in the surroundings, as well as the trench going downward. In opposition to what she had seen from the side, the trench was far wider - not to mention steeper, than what she had originally thought. Between her and her path however, all that remained was an open field, devoid of any and all cover.

The right side of the station, or the trench side as she would call it, was mainly comprised of a cliff leading down into a cove; the trench itself being dug out in a way to create a path leading downward. Over the top of the cliff, Samus could briefly see the top of a large white surface, though what it was, she could not say. Although, as she stared out along the horizon, the trio of pirates from before returned, slowly meandering up through the trench once more, before shuffling their way towards the courtyard.

Feeling a furrow appear in her brow, all she could do was look on, a feeling of unease spreading through her stomach and abdomen. ‘Why were all of them headed there?’ she pondered briefly, shaking her head to clear such thoughts away. For now, her main mission would be to infiltrate the base without losing a limb; a thing that would undoubtedly happen if she were to take the enemies head on.

When the bounty huntress was sure the trio of pirates were gone, she pushed her arms off of the tree she had so earnestly pressed herself against, taking off into what could only be a full sprint across the open field between her and the trench. As her armored boots thumped down against the strangely solid ground, Samus threw her eyes towards her left, already aware of the fact that, should anyone round that corner, she would be exposed like a sore thumb. A bright orange, red and somewhat yellow suit of armor would do that to someone.

Before long however, her worries were put to rest, her pace slowing down as her booths tapped against the slope leading down into the trench. From where she stood, the research facility’s main entrance was hidden behind a wall, the courtyard filled to the brim with Space Pirates, though as she cast a brief glance down along the trench, her eyebrows furrowed together.

Even as she stepped forth, the shadow of a doubt resurfaced within her mind, a faint thought lingering from before she had even made it through the forest. Activating her motion tracker once more to scan the area around her, the only activity that came up was a grand disturbance from the courtyard, through the wall. Although, even knowing that, her blonde brows remained where they were.

Casting a glance behind her back, Samus Aran slowly sped up, cautiously moving down along the rough dirt path fully aware that she had overlooked something, though what that something were, she could not tell.

Shaking the shadows from within her mind, the bounty huntress’ focus returned to the task at hand, her mind drifting back to what she knew about the current situation, as well as the mission she had to carry out. The Federation were hunting her down, or at the very least, they sought her audience for an interrogation and potential imprisonment. Several other Bounty Hunters had already tried contacting her, a handful asking for verification or any kind of declaration, whilst a select few had brazenly asked for her current location.

As her head rolled back to take in the marvel of Federation architecture, Samus Aran practically glared up at the spire rising up from the courtyard. Someone had sent out a distress signal, pinning the blame of a Space Pirate attack on her. A woman, though her voice had been too distorted for anything beyond that to be deduced. Had the army of Space Pirates not been where they were, then she would happily rapel herself up along the side of the station to gain access to the communication logs and security recordings, but alas, with an army between her and her objective, going unnoticed was far more preferable.

The further down she walked, the less of a view she had, the edges of the trench rising up higher and higher until, before long, all that remained was the spiraling path leading further down a hill. As her feet moved on, Samus’ mind finally returned to the pieces at hand, her thoughts raging on in an attempt to piece together what she knew and what she didn’t know.

Although, even before she reached any solid conclusion, the leftmost wall of the trench curved, her head snapping up a moment later. By that point in time, the trench path had reached its end, a vast canvas of landscape stretching out before her blue eyes, along with one man made structure that put the finishing touches on the scenery.

Stepping up on the edge of a cliffside, Samus’ head rolled around, a vast cove stretching out to her right as far as the eye could see, with rolling waves crashing up against the rocky cliffs below. Turning her gaze leftward, the very same forested landscape from before stretched out, though the further left she looked, the denser the foliage below became, until at the very center of the forest, a large tree rose up, rising above all others, with its trunk ascending even above the point she was at.

However… pleasant as the nature before her was, Samus Aran’s gaze locked onto the singular structure found within this idyllic landscape. A large, spherical dome made from the same platinum plates as the research station above. The shining white color was the brightest contrast possible when comparing it to the shades of green surrounding it. From where she stood, the cliffside moved towards it, coming up on the side of the dome right along a strip of windows that seemingly moved around the entirety of the dome.

Even before she herself realized, her legs had started moving forward, an unbreakable pace carrying her along the cliffside road with swift strides. For every step she took, the sense of dread returned, a worried grimace spreading across her face. Whenever her armored booths pushed off against the rocky ground, a cold shiver ran down her spine.

The omnipotent premonition of being watched resurfaced in her mind, and with it, the shadow of a certain entity returned; a cunning, crafty commander of the Space Pirates. It wasn’t until Samus’ legs came to a halt, mere steps away from the glass panes of the dome’s perimeter, that her mind returned to her own control.

With a mixture of determination and sheer fright adorning her features, Samus Aran took one final step forward, bracing herself for the inevitable sight of a resurrected commander; only for her eyebrows to furrow once she reached the dome itself.

Staring through the glass pane of the dome, Samus’ eyebrows furrowed together, her blue eyes blankly looking on. Walking around the perimeter of the dome itself was what could only be described as her. She was down there, inside the containment field of a research dome, walking around with her Varia Armor equipped. For every second she watched, her heart thumped away within her ears, for the report she received finally made sense.

She was here, yet she was there at the same time. A second Samus Aran, a second user of the Varia Power Armor, and undoubtedly, one of the most renowned Bounty Hunters in known space.

Feeling her knees buckle ever so slightly within her suit, Samus took one slow step backward, her eyes glued to the sight of herself locked away within a dome. It wasn’t until a strange whirl and a low click resounded from somewhere behind her back that Samus’ mind returned to her, the bounty huntress’ reflexes kicking in in an attempt to dodge to the side, yet, before her feet had managed to move an inch, a warm pressure washed out over her body and soul.

With the warmth came a crackling of lightning, the roar of thunder and a myriad of emotions she had left behind for quite some time. The sensation was far too familiar for her to ever forget, a weapon fueled by Phazon, with a concussive blast so strong that a sense of extreme nausea washed over her. Dropping down onto her knees, Samus’ hands shot down, fists slamming down into the rocky ground with enough force to leave two craters, yet the shrill, maniacal laughter that rang out through the area sent a chill down her spine.

Whether she wanted to or not, her eyes slowly began their ascent towards the back of her head, her vision blurring out whilst the entirety of her Varia Armor locked down; a flashing indicator warning her of overexposure to Phazon. Any more, and she would be forcibly put into Hyper Mode.

Right as her vision faded to black, Samus Aran’s body slumped over to the side, her blurry vision focusing in on the strange high heels linked up with a dark blue and black Zero Suit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A low, muffled groan was the first and only sound her ears picked up on, followed by an eternal silence that could drive a woman mad. Echoing through her head, a dull ache thumped away, the only reminder of being shot by a weapon of unknown origin. Between the dull thumping of an ache that would persist for the remainder of the day, as well as oddly positioned arms causing her shoulders to feel stiff, Samus Aran could only let out yet another groan, muffled by whatever filled her mouth.

How much time had passed since she had been discovered, and subsequently knocked out by a concussive Phazon weapon, she did not know. What she did know however, was that her current predicament was rather bleak. Or rather, as her eyelashes fluttered open, the only thing to greet her eyes was an eternal darkness; the darkness from having her eyes covered.

Wiggling her body as subtly as she could, the low groan from before was replaced by a voiceless whimper. She was seated on her knees, of that much she was certain, with her legs forcibly spread apart, so much so that her thighs hurt from the position. Beside the blindfold put over her eyes, a circular object had been wedged between her lips, a constant stream of her own drool seeping down her chin before dribbling onto her breasts, still hidden within the tight confines of her Zero Suit.

Shifting her arms around, the whimper she had managed to hide came out as a muffled mewl, another bead of saliva running down her chin. Her arms were forcibly yanked behind her back, pulled down until her shoulders were stiff and sore. If she were to guess, based on the way her back was forced to arch backward, then the blonde bounty huntress would undoubtedly claim that her wrist bindings were linked up with whatever mechanism held her legs in place. The only sense that had not been taken from her was her hearing; her ears perking up as the sound of a door slid open reached them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The faint sound of heels clicking against the platinum floor of the containment dome echoed off of the walls, a figure of unquestionable beauty sauntering towards the subject restrained near the center of the room. Wide hips swayed with every step, curvaceous hips and a soft rump jiggling for every step taken, yet, the charcoal black suit worn by the newest arrival did nothing to hide their assets.

Long, silky white hair tied up into a tight ponytail swished back and forth along her back, and as she made her way forward, a gleaming blue light reverberated along her left forearm, turning the entire limb almost see-through for the briefest moment before returning to the shape and coloring of a human woman’s arm, hidden beneath a charcoal Zero Suit.

As her feet came to a halt before their newest test subject, her body lowered itself down into a squat, thighs spread far apart whilst her groin was hugged even tighter by the flexible material of her suit. As close as they were, she could practically feel the ragged breathing emanating off of the gagged woman, not to mention the warmth that radiated off of the clear saliva oozing forth from the gag in her mouth.

With a sly grin spreading over thin, reptilian lips, the white haired woman closed her left hand together, all but slamming her fist against the blonde’s stomach with enough force to knock them breathless.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment her ears had perked up to follow the sound of approaching footsteps, Samus Aran had expected the worst, but hoped for something else. When the footsteps disappeared however, and a strange warmth spread across her skin like goosebumps on a cold night, her eyebrows involuntarily furrowed. Entrapped as she were, with her arms forcibly yanked behind her back and her back arched backward, the jab against her stomach had all but knocked the wind out of her lungs, sending forth a great gush of saliva from around the gag in her mouth.

Even as a steady stream of spittle trailed down her chin, either wetting her Zero Suit or forming a puddle on the ground between her legs, the restraints on Samus’ arms and legs kept her in place, leaving the bounty huntress with no other choice than to sit there, back straight and stomach flexed, as a fist was slammed up against her stomach. As the wave of drool trickled down, and the fist against her stomach receded, Samus let out a ragged wheeze from beneath her gag, only for that, too, to be wretched free from her lungs.

Almost as soon as her muscles had relaxed, a second jab came through; this one slamming into her a little lower, closer to her abdomen, yet its force was equally strong. Yanking against her restraints where she sat, the blonde furrowed her eyebrows, biting back the groan of pain that threatened to wretch itself free from her throat. For once, a lifetime of combat and pain paid off.

The same slow crawl of time passed by, a few seconds, or perhaps minutes, ticking by as the other person’s knuckles rested against her abdomen, before even that was pulled back. Even if she could guess where the next blow would land, the blonde bounty huntress had no means to prepare, and in the blink of an eye, her fears became reality as a third jab struck forth, even lower than the second one. In the blink of an eye, a closed fist was punched into Samus’ clothed groin, her nether lips quivering beneath her suit from having her womanhood punched.

This time however, no amount of willpower or determination could have persuaded the groan to slip free, for the moment her pussy, and subsequently, her clit, was punched, a near feral growl reverberated through the gag in her mouth. Even after the initial blow, she could feel the other person’s hand press up more and more, the flexibility of her Zero Suit working against her as her vagina slowly gave way…

… until the fist itself was pulled back. No more than a second after the punch, the overbearing presence before the blonde shifted, becoming something far simpler. Someone was crouched down before her, their face no more than an inch away from her own, and even through the blindfold wrapped around her head, Samus Aran’s eyes could just barely see something bright; something cyan and domineering.

The answer to her unasked question was all but forced upon her as a set of fingers curved themselves around her head, reaching back to where her left ear was placed, before uncaringly yanking away the black cloth blindfold that had robbed her of her vision.

In a flash of bright light, the blindfold was removed, and Samus Aran’s clear blue eyes snapped shut from the sheer radiance of the lighting above her head. In a sense, the sterile white lamps that failed to recreate any sort of natural lighting only made the platinum walls and floor shine brighter. Although, the brightness of the room only made the dark shadow before her stand out all the more.

Crouched down as the figure was, Samus’ blue eyes flickered back and forth, their heads being eye level with one another helped tremendously. The first thing that caught the blonde bounty huntress’ eyes was the very noticeable swell in the opposition’s chest, a relatively large pair of breasts hugged intimately by a charcoal colored suit. Although, as fast as her eyes were to take in that fact, Samus Aran’s gaze landed upon the other woman’s face, two bright glowing orbs staring into her own face, whilst a near maniacal grin adorned her thin, cracked lips.

Long, pearly white hair fell down the other woman’s back, tied up into a ponytail, much like her own, but with the added effect of being longer. Even before the blonde’s eyes could take in the rest of her, deceptively strong fingers wrapped themselves around her chin, forcibly lifting Samus Aran’s gaze to stare into the reptilian orbs that would forever glow with pure Phazon.

Dark Samus.

Sneering down upon the blonde from her place on the floor, the dark matron’s thin lips stretched out, the faintest rumble emanating from the white haired woman’s chest; enough so to make her breasts jiggle within the charcoal latex of her suit. So much time, so many strings in need of her attention, yet after so very long, her prey had come running at the faintest sign of life.

With her fingers still clutched around her prey’s chin, Dark Samus cocked her head to the side, her bright glowing eyes taking in the sight before her in its entirety. A long, athletic body restrained through a leg bar and a pair of strong, near unbreakable cuffs that would perpetually pull the blonde’s arms downward, forcing her stomach to remain taut whilst her breasts would be pushed out even more. Trailing her free hand downward, along her own slender, yet deceptively powerful waistline, Dark Samus’ eyes gleamed with wicked intent.

Without removing her gaze from the blonde’s rebellious eyes, Dark Samus’ free hand shot forward, an enclosed fist slamming itself directly into Samus Aran’s tightened stomach. Even with a ball gag in place, the moment her knuckles connected with the blonde’s abs, a small gush of spittle erupted from the blonde’s plump lips, chest heaving to regain the breath that was lost.

“A frazzled distress call, a woman screaming for help, and a few static waves truly is all that it takes to draw the great bounty huntress herself out,” a shrill, hollow voice rang out, melodic in its own chilled way, as Dark Samus further inspected her quarry.

Watching the blonde’s antics with a discerning, focused gaze, Dark Samus’ attention slowly drifted away from forcibly gagged lips of her foe, instead sliding her glowing eyes down to take in the heaving of her chest. Despite what one would think, the Zero Suit was nothing more than a protective layer of flexibility, granting only the most meager amount of shielding, whilst leaving the entirety of one’s body framed to perfection.

Sitting where she did, the white haired matron knew this fact all too well, practically able to feel her own suit hiking up against her groin, a sensation she was all too sure her blonde counterpart knew well. Pressing her knuckles even harder against the blonde’s forcibly taut stomach for the briefest moment, Dark Samus let out a low sigh, before pulling her hand back, near instantly noting the way the blonde’s head slumped forward; though only by an inch.

On her end however, things were far less simple than the white haired monster before her would make it out to be. Slumping her head down the tiniest bit, Samus Aran could practically feel her captor’s satisfaction, though her mind was far too occupied to care.

She had been given one sentence, one hint of sorts, though that alone was more than enough to make her thoughts whirl. Dark Samus knew. The white haired woman knew about the distress signal. That single realization was more than enough to make the most hardened bounty hunter freeze, yet even more so than that, the fact that she knew and had done nothing to leave was more alarming than anything else.

Lifting her head back up so that her deep blue eyes were pointed straight at the dusky grey skin of Dark Samus herself, Samus grit her teeth against the hard plastic ball in her mouth, her long pink tongue swathing up against the gag holding her plump lips open. How she longed to ask her captor a question, to goad the woman into making a mistake, to say more than she was meant to; but alas, gagged and restrained, there was nothing Samus could do save for watching the woman with ragged gasps.

Whether it was from annoyance at the lack of a reply, or to maintain some sort of schedule, Samus did not know, but no more than a few seconds after her defiant blue eyes rolled around to glare at her foe, did Dark Samus slowly pull backward, her feet pushing off of the ground as she began rising back onto her feet.

Even before her knees had begun to straighten out, the swiveling whirl of dark fog emanating from Dark Samus’ Zero Suit intensified, solidifying along the woman’s neckline for the faintest moment before it too faded away. However, in opposition to what the blonde had thought, the moment the dark fog faded away, the suit beneath dissipated as well.

A strong collarbone, wide shoulders and long silky smooth arms burst forth from a thin layer of fog, the dusky grey tone of her skin making the blonde unconsciously gulp; a difficult task with a gag in her mouth.

Interlinking her hands behind her head, Dark Samus’ glowing eyes glowered down upon her blonde captive, watching on as the foggy material around her chest all but vanished, causing her modestly sized, firm breasts to jiggle free, a soft sigh emanating past thin, cracked grey lips. Even before her breasts had ceased their motion, the fog around her suit shimmering down the further it fell.

With a sway over her hips, Dark Samus all but thrust her hips forward, the foggy substance that was her Phazon suit disappearing in a large chunk, leaving the white haired matron’s groin a mere inch away from Samus Aran’s face; a spray of fog blasting up into the blonde bounty huntress’ face, near instantly making her eyes sting.

In a display of her control, Dark Samus once more dropped her hands down, one of which landed upon her left breast, giving it a raunchy squeeze, whilst her free hand hovered between her groin and Samus Aran’s face. No more than a second after her hand fell between them, the swiveling fog around her hips and legs shot out, a large explosion of fog erupting out in a wide radius.

As soon as her gaze settled down on the white haired woman’s hand, Samus Aran shut her eyes, heaving in a heavy breath of air. No more than a second later, as the Phazon fog erupted outward, the blonde’s eyebrows knit themselves together. Even with her eyes closed and her breath held, she could practically feel the Phazon fog clinging to her body, the thin baby blue Zero Suit she wore serving as the faintest layer of protection against the foggy corruption.

Pinching her eyes shut to the best of her ability, the heavy haze left in the wake of Dark Samus releasing her Phazon suit faded away, slowly, until after what felt like a small eternity, the air was once more free from its pollution. With her mouth forcibly kept agape, and her eyes pinched shut, Samus Aran heaved in a faint breath through her nose, her battle hardened senses picking up the faint trace of a warmth radiating before her head. It wasn’t until another minute had passed that the blonde dared open her eyes; the sight that met her crystal clear orbs caused her mind to whirl.

In opposition to what she had half expected the white haired matron to create, the hips and thighs revealed by the disappearance of the charcoal Zero Suit could only be called a true mirror image of what Samus herself looked like. Thick creamy skin, covered by a faint sheen that made her dusky grey skin tone shine, made a perfect segway into the long legs of Samus Aran. Allowing her eyes to roll down, following the sway of her curvaceous legs, it wasn’t long before the blonde’s gaze landed upon the dusky grey toes of two surprisingly humanoid feet. From what little she knew of the Space Pirate Commander, she would have thought her to make something a little less human in appearance.

At least, that was the thought that premated within her mind until her big blue eyes rolled upward once more, her head flinching back a tiny inch as the source of the warmth she had felt before made itself known.

Standing out from above the woman’s dusky grey vagina was what could only be called a monster. Long, easily reaching a solid foot in length alone, with a violently throbbing mushroom head that all but demanded the blonde’s attention. Holding her gaze in place, Samus Aran could only stare into the throbbing head of a human cock, a stark difference from what she herself had between her legs.

As if it felt her gaze upon its head, the member twitched, a thick slimy droplet of cobalt liquid oozing forth from the dilated slit atop its head, dripping down onto the white platinum floor with a thunderous splat. Before her very eyes, the dick itself swelled in size, doubling in thickness in the span of mere moments whilst Samus herself could hardly force her eyes away. The mere thought of it growing even bigger made her thighs quiver, though whether it was from fright or something else, she did not know. All she knew was that a vile, sinister smirk spread itself across Dark Samus’ thin lips.

Without so much as a word of confirmation, a word of affirmation that this was indeed a human cock, Dark Samus took a single step forward, the faint flicker of an arm disappearing behind Samus Aran’s head being the only thing she could note before her vision was filled with cock. The fresh air she had sought refuge in from the stench of Phazon was taken away, the omnipotent musk of masculinity, and the unforgettable scent of concentrated Phazon working to overpower what little remained of the blonde’s resolve. Before she had the will to turn her head however, a snap resounded behind her head, the tight restrain that held her mouth in place near instantly disappearing.

Gasping for air the moment the hold around her head disappeared, Samus Aran heaved down once, the ball gag within her mouth dropping onto her breasts with a low thud, before clattering onto the ground a moment later. The faint sting of something hitting her soft chest was soon overpowered by the intoxicating scent of something; a scent she could scarcely place, whilst still retaining some sense of familiarity. Somewhere in the back of her head, as the blonde bounty huntress heaved in a second lungful of air, the realization of what stood before her arose.

A being of pure, concentrated Phazon…

The smirk that was plastered across Dark Samus’ lips was unmistakably wicked in nature, a cruel glint flashing past her glowing eyes as the last vestiges of her Zero Suit evaporated into the air. Through her eyes, molded and forged from the atmosphere surrounding Phaaze, tiny particles of glimmering blue light flashed around, shifting between the telltale cyan of her eyes, to the deeper cobalt color belonging to the liquid oozing out from the tip of her dick. A thick, hidden layer of Phazon, visible only to those heavily affected by the substance itself, while still retaining its intoxicating effect of those more unfortunate than her.

Glowering down upon the blonde woman seated before her, Dark Samus’ right arm rose upward, her slender fingers combing through the long silky blonde locks of her quarry’s hair. With the ball gag removed from her lips, and with a tiny ounce of her freedom returned, the blonde bounty huntress remained where she were, seated, chin raised, with her crystal blue eyes wide and livid.

For every breath she took, the feeling in her arms faded away, a subdued calm settling down upon her form. Standing before her very eyes was what could only be called a true marvel, a cock whose girth swelled with every hearty throb that pulsed through its length, whilst the delightfully faint scent of her captor’s musk resonated through her nostrils. Even with her eyes wide, staring unblinkingly ahead, Samus Aran’s lips fell agape ever so slightly, her long pink tongue tentatively easing forward until, with bated breaths, a thick droplet of cobalt slime splattered out against her tongue. The result of which was instantaneous.

The moment the deep cobalt precum drizzled across her tongue, Samus’ senses lit up, the warmth of a thousand suns scorching past any and all barriers she may have put up in her defence. Even before her mind could rationalize the taste, to blame its very existence upon the corruptive substance known as Phaze, her head had dipped forth, tongue outstretched and aimed to lap away at the swollen head of her captor’s cock.

However, the moment the blonde leaned her head forward, the chain keeping her restrained locked up, freezing the bounty huntress’ motion as quickly as it had begun. Whether through some cruel trick of fate, or perhaps the jest of her captor, her head was frozen in place, mouth agape and tongue lolled out, whilst that glorious cock, throbbing and bobbing in place, hung there, so close yet so far away. Pushing her tongue out as far as she could, Samus Aran’s crystal blue eyes were pinched shut, her mind refusing to take in the scene that played out before her very eyes.

No matter what command she may have issued, the scent of her musk, the scorching taste of her precum, and the overpowering desire that pooled between her legs would not permit the blonde to halt. Already, with her legs forcibly spread apart, her womanhood wept for attention, its pink folds practically aching to feel the hardness that was presented before her. As the seconds ticked by, and her resolve remained as it was, her eyes opened ever so slightly, the barest glimpse of the events entering her sight, before the hand beside her head rose upward, fully grasping a handful of her long blonde locks in a tight grip that threatened to tear out a portion of her hair if she were to budge.

With her eyes pinched shut and her mouth disobeying her every command, Samus Aran could only mentally grit her teeth at the disobedience of her own body, an alluring scent of masculinity slithering past her nostrils once more. It wasn’t until something hard, yet still somewhat soft crashed up against her left cheek that the blonde’s eyes snapped open, a look of bewilderment and confusion shining through her blue orbs.

Blinking rapidly where she sat, Samus Aran’s crystal blue eyes slowly slid downward, down until the thing that went across her face came into view. Still gripped within the dark matron’s hand, the swollen head of a pulsating cock thumped, the length of its front half twitching before the blonde’s very eyes. Even as she stared on, unblinkingly, the veined length of Dark Samus’ hermaphrodite cock slid back towards her face, its head swatting across her right cheek with a loud slap resonating through the containment dome.

No more than a second after the dick had been slapped against both of her cheeks, the dark matron standing before her closed in, taking that final step that could close the distance between the two of them, before lazily dropping her dick on top of Samus’ forehead, her glistening dusky grey pussy hovering an inch in front of her mouth.

“Lick~” even before Dark Samus’ intoxicatingly strange voice reached her ears, Samus Aran’s tongue darted out, brushing up along the other woman’s slit with slow, thorough strokes.

In a matter of seconds, the white haired woman’s head rolled back atop her shoulders, mouth agape as a string of melodic moans fell forth from her lips. For every stroke of her captive’s tongue, the dark matron would tense, before a moan was wretched free from her lips, courtesy of the blonde’s decision to circle around her clit before going back down. Continuing that very pace, it wasn’t long before Dark Samus’ right hand found its way around the shaft of her cock, flimsily jerking it off on top of Samus Aran’s head whilst the woman in question could only happily eat away.

Rolling her head around to stare down upon her quarry, Dark Samus’ mouth formed the faintest smirk before yet another moan forced its way out, her glowing cyan orbs staring into two crystal blue ones; the narrowed eyes and look of concentration that peeked out around her cock looking far too out of place. Giving her dick a slow stroke from the base to the head, Dark Samus pulled back a moment, angling her dickhead downward until a thick bead of slimy precum was drained out of her head, falling straight on top of the tongue that remained outside. The throaty moan that spilled forth could not have felt more humiliating for the bounty huntress.

With the very same grin plastered across her lips, Dark Samus’ dusky grey skin practically gleamed, a thin sheen spreading across the entirety of the her body as the hand wrapped around her dick pushed it down further. All but nullifying the flow of Phazon pheromones that oozed forth from every pore in her body, the white haired matron’s gleaming eyes lit up for the briefest moment, the blonde beneath her eagerly swiping her tongue against the swollen head of her cock.

Taking no more than a moment to prepare herself, a loud retch echoed through the spherical containment dome as, with one smooth thrust, Dark Samus all but sheathed her cock down Samus Aran’s throat. On her end, despite her body’s eagerness to please the dick placed before her, the moment her captor’s cockhead slammed past her lips, the blonde’s throat clenched up. Having an entire foot of thick, pulsating cock meat down her throat only made her eyes watery, all the while taking deep breaths to avoid coughing up the dick in her mouth.

Holding it there for what felt like a small eternity, Samus’ crystal blue eyes slowly rolled towards the back of her head, her throat continuing to pulse and spasm around the intruder wedged too deep. Although, right as she was certain her resolve would falter, Dark Samus withdrew her hips, slowly easing her dick out of the blonde’s throat, until only the thick, leaking cockhead remained inside of her mouth; Samus Aran’s lips forming a tight seal around the head whilst her tongue eagerly swathed past the leaking tip.

Before she could even think to issue another order to stop, the white haired woman’s hands fell down upon her head, holding it in place as a second thrust came; this one bringing a tear to the blonde’s eyes before being pulled back. Slamming her hips forward once more, Dark Samus, one of the Space Pirate Commanders, set herself a rough pace of fucking her foe’s throat, using her mouth in the same way as she would have used a galactic whore. A rough thrust in, holding it in place long enough to make the other party drool, then pulling back until only her head remained inside, all on repeat with far more force than what was required. For every thrust she took, every delightful moan that passed by her lips, her concealed pussy was all but slammed up against her captive’s chin, giving her a sharp spike of pleasure from the forcefulness of her own thrusting.

The audible sound of a woman’s throat being reshaped resounded through the area around them, wet gags, low squelching and the far too familiar sound of a woman moaning her lungs out. With her hands wrapped tightly around Samus Aran’s face, Dark Samus’ hips thrust forward, pressing her clit against Samus’ chin time and time again. For every thrust she did make, the blonde’s throat spasmed, a stream of drool flowing down her chin before trailing down the front of her Zero Suit.

From her place on the floor, with her eyes almost fully rolled into the back of her head, Samus Aran’s body quivered at the thought of being used by a dick. Her mind was resolute, denying the spike of sensuality that crashed against her thoughts time and time again, holding back the lustful advances of her captor as much as humanly possible, yet even then, her will alone was far from great enough to deny the lust that coursed through her own veins.

Whenever that juicy dusky grey cock slammed home, fully sheathing itself inside of her throat to the point where she herself could hardly breathe, her pussy shook and quivered, a new pool of juices gushing forth from her folds in a way that left the crotch of her Zero Suit perpetually wet. Through her rough pace, the bonds around her wrist ground down against her suit, the telltale sign of tearing material reverberating through the bounty huntress’ body, yet even so, the pleasantries of having her nipples rubbed against the front of her suit sent the discomfort to the back of her mind; right along with the shame of letting herself be captured so easily.

Standing above, lost in the throes of passion and arousal, with her hips moving on their own accord, Dark Samus’ mind truly had reached euphoria. Her head had long since rolled back atop her shoulders, mouth wide agape as moan after melodic moan spilled forth, whilst her eyes, glowing and cyan, had done the very same thing that Samus Aran’s own eyes had done. Rolled back until a dull ache settled itself across her eyes. Yet, even then, the white haired woman did not care, for with every thrust she made, the sensitivity of her cock grew stronger, her senses aligning more and more with what a human male would feel.

However, lost in her own sense of euphoric bliss as she was, the commander failed to hear the low click of a door being unlocked, as well as the faint clatter of armored legs strutting along the platinum floor of the containment dome. It wasn’t until a strong hand clasped itself down atop her shoulder that she reacted, a flinch calling her back to reality, only for her glowing eyes to roll around to glare into the face of whomever had the gall to interrupt her.

Letting out what could only be called a growl, the white haired woman cast one glance down upon her quarry, released her grip around the blonde’s head and carelessly pulled her cock out of Samus Aran’s throat. The moment her broad cockhead slipped past the blonde bounty huntress’ plump lips, a wave of drool rushed forth, spilling out across the entire front of her Zero Suit. On her end however, naked and uncaring as ever, Dark Samus merely crossed her arms beneath the modest swell of her bust, cock throbbing and erect with an abundance of spit dripping down its length.

Coughing and retching between each heavy breath she took, Samus Aran’s eyes were pinched shut, a strange combination of want and hate intermingling within her features; one side craving more whilst the other despised the thought. Although, with every heavy gulp of air, the blonde’s breathing slowly steadied, until finally, the blonde bounty huntress rolled her head around to send a glare into the features of the woman standing above her.

Even as her glare remained fastened on the white haired woman’s bright cyan eyes, Samus’ gaze slowly fell away from the woman’s grin, following her line of sight until it reached the gauntlet placed atop the dark hunter’s shoulder.

Feeling her eyes grow wide, Samus Aran stared at the hand holding Dark Samus back, following the intricate layering of armor, an orange gauntlet, until it reached higher and higher, near instantly recognizing the spherical shoulderpads and the stark red breastplate. Even with her face showing no small amount of lust, Samus’ own will was focused elsewhere, finally staring into a sight she had never thought to see. A green visor placed within the Varia Armor’s red helmet.

No matter how hard she looked, or where her gaze fell, all she could see was herself, entirely as well. Whether she wanted to or not, the blonde’s eyes flickered back, landing upon the curvaceous frame of Dark Samus, taking in every inch of her form and comparing it to her own, before once more returning to the figure that towered above the both of them. Slim, athletic and modestly endowed, with the great difference appearing in their skin tone and the cock throbbing in the air before her face. A single glance down there was enough to make her mouth wet…

It wasn’t until a loud sigh escaped through Dark Samus’ lips that Samus Aran’s focus returned, her thoughts shutting down at a moment’s notice whilst the figure beside her stepped around to the side; to a place where her restrained head could not see.

“I was surprised as well, little pet. To think that the researchers had located, contained and observed yet another Samus Aran on this planet, all without the Federation being aware of the fact.” Dark Samus’ voice rang forth, and in a moment, the dark huntress was in front of Samus’ face, crouched down with her delightfully thick cock bobbing back and forth. “It was a find, a treasure, and a resource I was more than happy to take when we struck so long ago.”

Giving Samus’ cheek a slap, strong enough to twist her neck to the side, Dark Samus’ hands fell down upon the blonde’s suit, down to where a river of drool had permanently wetted the flexible material. Even before the blonde’s arousal addled body could turn her head back around, an audible rip, along with a gust of surprisingly warm air, rushed across her chest. Even without turning her head around, the sadistic grin on the dark huntress’ face, coupled with a far too pleasant sense of freedom, was more than enough for the blonde to piece it together.

Dark Samus had torn the front of her suit apart, leaving her breasts fully exposed, and no more than a few inches away from Dark Samus’ dusky grey chest. Only a tiny bit more and their nipples would-

Screwing her eyes shut at the mere thought, Samus Aran forced her mind to obey, retracting any command she tried to give her body while focusing solely on not losing her mind as well. Instead, her mind was filled with a rather mirthful thought, compiling the amount of hazards that could rip a hole in her suit and adding Dark Samus to said list.

Almost before the white haired woman’s hands left the torn material of Samus’ Zero Suit, the blonde’s lips parted, a faint moan slipping past her plump lips, much to the mortification of the bounty huntress herself. No matter how hard she tried, her body no longer obeyed her commands, time and time again moving of its own accord when she would normally remain still. With her eyes still closed, the thought of Dark Samus’ dick once more returned, though this time, it was accompanied by the lingering taste on her tongue; a strange mixture of Earth’s blueberries and one of the more potent brands of Rum in the galaxy.

From somewhere behind her back, Samus Aran’s ears perked up at the sound of a voice, muffled and low, yet before the blonde bounty huntress had the chance to turn her head, the iron grip around her wrists loosened, vanishing altogether a moment later along with the bonds holding her hair in place. With naught more than an ankle bar to hold her body in place, Samus Aran slumped forward, her arms flailing in an attempt to catch herself, though to no avail as her face plummeted down towards the ground.

With a crash and a not too subtle groan, Samus Aran’s chin hit the platinum floorboards of the containment dome, and with it, the palms of her hands slammed down against the floor, leaving her rump in the air as her legs remained locked in place. Already, she could hear the faint snickering resounding above her, a melodic voice filled with mirth reaching her ears even before the tint of a blush could. Even now, her body acted against her will, heating up her cheeks so much so that it reached the top of her ears in seconds.

Whether she wanted to or not, the moment her restraints were released and her body slumped forward, the blonde bounty huntress could scarcely hold herself back. Slowly, deliberately, her eyelids slid open once more, and the sight that met her crystal blue eyes could not have been more alluring. Despite the change in her situation, Dark Samus remained where she was, crouched down with her thighs spread, putting all that she had on full display.

Standing proud from her groin, the underside of her cock throbbed happily the moment Samus laid her eyes upon it, a series of veins slithering up along the thick shaft, before her orbs slid further up, taking in the sight of a gloriously broad cockhead. The moment her eyes rolled up to glance at the dark matron’s head, a thick bead of cobalt liquid rolled out of its slit, oozing downward until, after hanging in place for what felt like a small eternity, it trickled off of the woman’s dusky grey cockhead, falling through the air before splashing against the blonde’s forehead. The sound of the splash, coupled with the sheer amount that lathered her forehead, made the blonde shiver and moan, her blue eyes once more returning to the white haired woman’s groin.

Even before she knew it herself, slender yet strong fingers wrapped themselves around the base of Dark Samus’ cock, giving the length a slow stroke from base to tip, drawing out another bead of cobalt Phazon precum. However, before the two beads could reunite, something wrapped itself around the base of Samus’ ponytail, yanking her back and up with enough force to bring a tear to the blonde’s euphoric eyes.

Turning her head around as much as she could, Samus Aran’s big blue orbs soon stared into two iris-less eyes, completely white and empty, yet somehow, she could feel the woman’s gaze upon her head; or more specifically, the streak of cobalt that trickled down along her nose bone.

Wherein Dark Samus had a dusky grey, somehow majestic tone to her skin, the woman before her could not be paler, appearing as if a layer of snow had been draped around her face. Beyond that however, as Samus Aran rolled her eyes up and down to the best of her ability, what surprised her the most was undoubtedly the tight golden blonde ponytail that hung down the woman’s back, along with a flexible baby blue suit she could not mistake for anything else.

With the pale woman’s hand wrapped around the base of her ponytail, Samus’ ears perked up, the low snickering of Dark Samus reaching her ears in a manner of seconds. Even without her introduction, Samus herself had met this one before, though at the time, she had thought it extinct.

“Samus Aran-X... a highly intelligent parasitic life form whose appearance is near identical to yours, better known as SA-X,” From her place in front of the two huntresses, Dark Samus’ voice was clear, though the mocking tone was undoubtedly directed at Samus herself. “Can you imagine my surprise? Finding a treasure like this during a laboratory raid on a remote planet? How fortunate…” 

For every moment their eyes were locked together, the faintest motion within the parasite’s eyes appeared, giving Samus the barest idea that she herself was being gauged; her specs revealed before the pale woman’s eyes. However, no more than a few seconds after that thought had entered her mind, the hand around her ponytail released its grip, pushing her back down onto the ground, on her hands and knees, whilst SA-X herself returned to an angle the blonde could not take in.

The moment her palms slammed down into the platinum floor of the containment dome, Samus Aran’s blue eyes stared ahead, unblinkingly, into the throbbing head of Dark Samus’ cock. Somewhere behind her back, the faint clatter of armor hitting the ground resounded through the room, but even though the blonde wanted to look that way, her head refused to move, leaving her at eye level with the swollen shaft of a dusky grey dick.

With a wordless grin, Dark Samus eased herself forward, using the hand around her base to guide the tip of her dick towards Samus’ plump pink lips. Without so much as an ounce of resistance, the blonde’s lips parted ways, allowing the throbbing dick to once more slide inside of her mouth, before easing its way deeper and deeper.

Feeling her eyes roll into the back of her head, Samus Aran could do naught more than sit still, on her hands and knees, with another woman stripping out of her armor behind her back. Slowly, surprisingly so, Dark Samus eased her hips forward, a near maniacal grin adorning her lips as inch after inch of thick cock was pushed inside of her greatest foe’s lips.

With her cock fully sheathed inside of Samus Aran’s throat, Dark Samus gave the blonde a grin, dropping both hands down to hold onto the bounty huntress’ head. The moment her fingers clasped around the sides of her head, Dark Samus reared her hips back, pulling all but the head of her cock outside, before ramming her hips forward; once more burying the entirety of her dick down her captive’s windpipe.

Rolling her head back atop her shoulders, Dark Samus ground her hips against Samus Aran’s face, a low cough and a faint spasm of her throat causing the dusky grey cock within to tremble in sheer delight. Her vengeance had just begun, and with her hands wrapped around the blonde’s head, Dark Samus found her pace, dismissively pulling her hips back, only to ruthlessly ram her cock back inside of the bounty huntress’ mouth and throat. As she did this however, the faint clatter of armor being tossed aside resounded through the air; a sound the blonde was far too preoccupied to notice.

Behind the blonde bounty huntress’ back, with her empty white eyes staring into the glowing cyan orbs of her counterpart, SA-X peeled off the last piece around her groin, leaving her armored boots on. For all intents and purposes, she could pass for Samus Aran herself, both in body and mind. Within her thoughts lingered images, dreams and memories stemming from the original warrior before her, yet, as SA-X’ eyes lingered on the woman herself, a sneer of disgust stretched itself across her lips.

Anyone that would fall to a trap such as theirs, while being subdued by the faintest trace of Phazon pheromones, was unworthy of such a title. Or, at the very least, as SA-X arose from her own crouched position behind the original’s shapely rear, her mind was filled with such thoughts.

On her hands and knees however, Samus Aran’s mind was far too preoccupied to notice a thing, desperately clinging on to the faint idea of escaping, all the while battling an omnipotent heat that lingered between her thighs. For every thrust against her lips, the blonde’s resolve cracked. For every moan that spilled forth from Dark Samus’ lips, the blonde’s arousal spiked. And for every faint clatter of armor that hit the ground somewhere beyond her line of sight, the very same thought as before returned to her mind.

‘Give in….’

Wanting to shake her head to clear such a thought from her mind, the blonde bounty huntress, Samus Aran, focused her eyes, a crystal blue glare rolling up to discourage the dark mistress from continuing her assault…. only for her eyes to be met with the sight of orange armor and a Zero Suit covered groin.

Halting her ruthless assault on the blonde’s lips for the briefest moment, pulling her hips back until her cock slipped free with an audible pop, Dark Samus allowed the length of her dick to flop down atop the bounty huntress’ face, spit and precum intermingling as her glowing cyan eyes shone with mischief.

Standing beside the two women, Samus Aran-X was the epitome of ire, a frown and a sneer adorning her features as she merely watched. The slayer of her kin laid before her, subdued and restrained, though not yet beaten. Even with her dark counterpart’s cock placed atop her face, her mouth wide agape with a pink tongue lolled out, the crystal blue eyes that stared up at the two of them still held the faintest ounce of hope. A hope the clone would thoroughly enjoy crushing.

Letting out a low sigh, Samus Aran-X allowed her hands to travel down the length of her body, down along two perfect breasts, large yet still tight, before moving onward. Beneath, a slender stomach led down towards two wide hips, complete with a bubble butt hidden behind her back. However, as SA-X’ hands traversed the length of her body, Samus Aran’s defiant eyes landed upon the clone’s groin, any trace of hope disappearing by the very sight of it. What the researchers had done in their search…

Pressed up along the front of her stomach, comfortably hugged by a baby blue Zero Suit, what looked to be a steel pipe was hidden, though, with one look at the grinning white haired woman before her, Samus herself could tell it was not. Easily stretching on and on, the blonde bounty huntress could only hazard a guess, one she dreaded the moment the answer came to mind. Longer than a foot, perhaps a solid sixteen inches in length… although, to be able to see it so plainly, jutting out in a cylindrical bulge, the sheer thickness of it was enough to make Samus’ throat dry.

Even as she took in the glorious sight of what awaited her within, SA-X’ hands came to a halt on either side of her groin, the metallic orange boots of her Varia armor ending just a few inches below. With one hand on either side, a small grunt passed by the woman’s ghastly pale lips, before the grip on either side of her suit tightened. In a mere moment, the flexible material of yet another Zero Suit was torn apart, though this time, the beast contained within flopped free from its tight confines.

Now, with SA-X’ suit torn around the crotch and midriff, Samus Aran could truly take in the sight before her, her body refusing to abide by her orders to turn away. Calling it at a foot long would be a disservice to the beast that laid before her, though how much bigger it was, the blonde could scarcely believe. A foot and a half, if not even bigger, though before she was granted a chance to take that nugget of information in, a hand wrapped itself around the base of her ponytail, once more dragging her up off of the floor without an ounce of effort put into it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing upright next to her fellow clone, Dark Samus was ecstatic, to say the least. When her fellow Commander had asked her to search through the various research stations on the edge of the galaxy, the dark matron had half a mind to bend his mind then and there, yet, as her troops razed the front of the facility to the ground, Dark Samus had stumbled upon such a treasure.

Staring down upon the woman before them, her legs restrained and her body drugged by powerful pheromones, there was naught more to be done than enjoy herself to the fullest. SA-X, or Samus Aran-X as the researchers had labeled it, was a parasitic life form that should by all rights have been destroyed by the whore on the floor. Yet, there she was, held within a containment dome, buck naked with a few too many female researchers poking and prodding at her cock.

Allowing her mind to unfocus for the briefest moment, the memory of bending their minds to serve her own devices was a rather pleasant one, quickly followed by literally forcing her subjects to ride SA-X until they either passed out or away from exhaustion.

Now though, when a subdued moan slid past their captive’s lips, Dark Samus’ mind returned to the present. Over to her left, SA-X had already wrapped a hand around Samus Aran’s ponytail, yanking the woman up onto her knees whilst angling her cock forward with her left hand. Glancing down upon its length, Dark Samus’ glowing eyes flickered back and forth for the briefest moment, a wicked grin adorning her lips all the while.

With her fellow Samus clone preparing the blonde for their upcoming fun, Dark Samus’ glowing cyan eyes flickered between the three of them, from SA-X’ exposed, pale breasts, to her own gleaming grey ones. Strange as it was, with two naked ladies presenting themselves before the blonde bounty huntress, it would only be fair for her to graciously help their third partner with removing her clothing; or, at the very least, as Dark Samus eagerly stroked her throbbing cock, her mind swirled with ideas that required the blonde to be naked.

Dropping down to one knee, Dark Samus tipped her head back, staring into Samus Aran’s eyes with a haughty grin, all the while moving her hands up towards the neckline of Samus’ Zero Suit. In truth, had her pale counterpart not intervened when she had, then Dark Samus would have left the blonde there, complete with a scalding mouthful of Phazon imbued cum. Yet, as she slid her fingers beneath the thin material of her captive’s suit, the dark matron could only adapt.

Gripping her hands together as much as she could, Dark Samus closed her eyes, steadied her breathing, and gave her arms a sharp tug towards herself. Almost immediately upon pulling her arms back, a low groan slipped past Samus’ lips, one that was only intensified further by SA-X’ iron grip around her hair. However, that did nothing to change the white haired woman’s mind. The further the suit was torn, the harder she yanked it downward, holding on for the briefest moment until, with a far too satisfying rip, the front of Samus Aran’s Zero Suit was torn at its sides, the entirety of the baby blue suit coming off on either side of her.

Giving her hands yet another tug, the flimsy piece that had retained its original connection at the blonde’s legs gave out, leaving Samus Aran, the fabled bounty huntress, buck naked with wide, disbelieving eyes. Now, more than ever before, Dark Samus’ eyes lit up, a menacing gleam that practically coursed with the Phazon that had created her body. A slim waist, curvaceous hips, a hairless slit that practically wept from her drugged arousal, yet, Dark Samus’ gaze lingered only on the blonde’s chest, the spotless globes of perfection, capped with pink nipples that poked outward stiffly.

With her eyes wide, Samus Aran could only stare up at the dark matron whose hands tightly gripped the material of her Zero Suit, a manicured blonde eyebrow twitching ever so slightly as Dark Samus’ smile diminished. In what could only be called a moment, the white haired woman’s hands relinquished their hold on her torn suit, dropping it to the ground whilst her right hand surged forth, slamming the palm of her hands against the outside of either one of Samus’ breasts.

Whether it was from impatience or disinterest, SA-X’ grip around Samus’ ponytail tightened, twisting the woman’s head in her direction whilst her counterpart delivered an audible slap to either one of their prey’s breasts. With one hand wrapped around the base of her hair, SA-X angled her hips upward, wrapping thin pale fingers around the upper half of her shaft, before pressing her head against the bounty huntress’ lips.

The moment her snowy white cockhead brushed up against the blonde’s pink lips, they parted, jaw going slack and mouth falling agape in a mere moment. Whether it was from the Phazon based aphrodisiac that filled the air, or the blonde’s own desire, SA-X did not care. What the parasitic clone did care about however, was that in a mere moment, the tip of her dick was nestled within a warm, wet cavern. Although, contrary to what her size would depict, there was nary an ounce of gentleness in the clone’s movements.

From the moment her head slid along Samus Aran’s tongue, SA-X’ hips began to surge forward; inch after inch of pale clone cock sliding deeper and deeper down Samus’ gullet. When she hit the halfway point, a low retch gargled its way past the cock in her mouth, though no more than a second later, another two inches forced their way inside. It wasn’t until the first foot of cock was inside that SA-X slowed down, if only to readjust her grip on the blonde’s hair, before slowly pulling her hips back a bit.

With her cock held in place, a foot of meaty clone dick nestled within Samus Aran’s mouth and throat, SA-X’ hips surged forth, the remaining six inches forcing their way inside of the bounty huntress’ throat until, with a hoarse groan, SA-X fully bottomed out inside of the blonde’s throat.

Beneath the two, with her knee pressed down against the platinum floorboards of the containment dome, Dark Samus’ glowing cyan eyes took in the sight, a mirthful grin crossing her lips a moment later. Simply taking the pale huntress’ cock to the base had left a visible bulge in Samus’ throat, a string of drool running down her chin to drip down onto the floor beneath. Squeezing the breasts in her hands, Dark Samus returned her attention downward, rolling Samus Aran’s pink nipples beneath her thumbs, all the while groping the blonde’s tits to the best of her ability. Even now, a faint blue hue resonated along her hands, pulsing and spasming in and out of existence with every breath she took.

With SA-X’ patience no longer existing, and with her cock fully sheathed inside of Samus Aran’s throat, Dark Samus herself was left there, stuck between her blonde foe’s breasts and the pale clone’s armored legs. For every thrust made by SA-X, a loud retch would resound from Samus herself, followed by a small gush of spittle that all but fell upon the breasts in Dark Samus’ hands.

Shaking her head with a sneer of disgust, Dark Samus’ fingers tightened down around Samus Aran’s spotless breasts, eliciting a pained yelp from the blonde’s throat; a yelp that was only punished further when SA-X plunged her cock all the way down her throat.

With her sneer plastered across her lips, Dark Samus’ glowing cyan eyes zeroed in on the blonde’s sternum, wanting nothing more than to destroy the blonde for daring to drool all over her hands. Yet, whether she wanted to or not, the rhythmical thumping of an armored leg against her back only forced the dark matron closer, so much so that her face was mere inches away from what little cleavage the blonde whore could show off.

Allowing the pulsating glow around her hands to last a moment more, Dark Samus gave Samus Aran’s breasts one final squeeze before pulling away, slipping free from the tight space between her captive’s breasts and her fellow clone’s armored leggings faster than even her Hyper Mode could have accomplished. The moment she did, however, Dark Samus’ eyes settled down upon the pale cock being pumped in and out of their blonde captive’s throat, a bulge in the shape of a lead pipe appearing and disappearing rapidly.

Watching on from the sidelines, slowly rising back up onto her feet, the sneer from before grew harsher as her eyes landed upon the wide orbs of the blonde whore before them. Already, the corruptive glow of Phazon that had seeped into Samus Aran’s body had taken its effect. Where a resistant glare would once be found, Dark Samus could only see the eyes of a whore. Between the insistent thrusts of SA-X, Samus’ big blue eyes remained wide, almost fully rolled into the back of her head whilst her cheeks had taken on the color of Earth’s peaches.

Although, as Dark Samus’ gaze rose up to the pale woman utilizing Samus’ throat as she would a cheap toy, the blonde’s lack of resistance was somewhat understandable. Reaching up to grasp her own throat tightly, Dark Samus’ glowing cyan eyes rolled upward, her tongue lolling out whilst her cock slowly rose back to attention from its semi-hard state.

Even with her considerable strength, the dark matron had no doubt that SA-X was there to stay, at least until she had finished depositing her load down Samus Aran’s throat. With that thought firmly placed amidst her maniacal thoughts, Dark Samus herself strolled around, the wide, rolled back eyes of her captive remaining as such, even as the white haired commander brushed a hand along the blonde’s shoulders.

Eventually, as Dark Samus’ gaze fell lower and lower, her glowing orbs lit up brightly upon meeting its mark. The blonde bounty huntress’ greatest feature, and by extension, their greatest assets. A firm, near perfect bubble butt, poking out even more than before with Samus on her knees. Somehow thick, while still retaining the shape she adored so very much; a marvel of humanity that could only be attained through endless amounts of training. Coming to a halt behind her blonde counterpart’s body, Dark Samus’ eyes feasted upon the sight before her, from the swell of her foe’s butt, to the natural valley that was laid bare before her, leading downward into a land hidden away by the tightness of the other woman’s bubbly cheeks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The audible slap of flesh against flesh resounded through the room; the only sound that truly told the blonde that her senses were still her own. Somewhere in the crazed madness that surrounded her, her eyes had betrayed her, involuntarily rolling up into the back of her head from the degrading satisfaction that coursed through her veins.

Whether it was from the parasitic clone, SA-X as she had been called, ruthlessly abusing her throat, or from the deceptively warm hands that had fondled, squeezed and molded her breasts, she did not know, but the one thing she did know was that her blood boiled with every passing moment. When at last Dark Samus had removed her hands, a disgusting sneer adorning her lips as she rose up, Samus’ mind had practically snapped. The heat that had coursed through her veins since her awakening had intensified beyond belief, almost as if her blood was replaced with molten magma; yet, despite knowing that that was not the case, her mind had been set ablaze.

Now, so long after the fact, the lingering heat of her hands atop her breasts remained, fueled only by the droplets of spittle that rained down from her cock clogged mouth. Somewhere along the way, the white haired Space Pirate commander had sauntered off to her right, the delightful sight of a semi-hard cock slapping against its owner’s thighs only made Samus Aran herself feel weak in the knees. However, no matter how much she wanted to fall, her legs were locked in place, and with it, two rather well endowed ladies would keep her back straight.

Wanting to grit her teeth to hold herself in place, Samus’ focus was all but shattered as an audible crack resounded through the air, and with it, two sharp stings emanated from her perky rear. Behind her back, where Samus’ head could not turn, Dark Samus had settled down on her knees, delivering two rather brutal slaps against her unguarded rear, leaving her dusky grey fingers atop the globes that were Samus Aran’s ass.

Between the sensation of a woman’s hands groping and rubbing her rump, and a rather uncaring woman repeatedly sheathing her dick inside of Samus’ throat, a single moan slipped free from her bruised lips; barely loud enough to be heard, though to her, it could not have been a louder sound. In her head, that singular moan far surpassed the sound of Dark Samus’ slaps. A loud, audible moan from a weak willed whore.

Although, no matter how much she wanted to ignore that thought, neither woman around her would give her the chance. As if knowing the very thoughts running through her mind, SA-X pulled back for the first time since she had begun, dragging her cock out of Samus’ mouth at the slowest pace possible, so much so that, by the time its head was all that remained, Samus herself leaned forward, tongue outstretched with a whimper on her lips.

Yet, with her cock standing proud and at attention, SA-X’ empty white eyes only stared down upon the blonde before her, the most naturally bored expression adorning her features.

It throbbed, twitched, spasmed and oozed with liquid, a clear bead of something dribbling off of the broad head that was SA-X’ cock. Somehow, with her mind at its limit, the mere sight of what had once been down her throat more than made up for the fact that another woman’s hands fondled her rear. And yet, even knowing where it had been, as the bead of liquid atop its crown fell down to the floor, Samus Aran followed it attentively; not once removing her eyes until the droplet splashed across the floor below. Only then did her big blue eyes glance down upon herself.

Her suit had been torn off of her body, that much was a fact. Yet, in its absence, her breasts had been openly groped, a dark blue bruise forming on the outside of either breast, though what had the blonde’s attention was not the swell of her breasts, but rather, the aching peaks of her pink nipples. Shuddering at the mere thought, Samus Aran could hardly help the desire coursing through her veins, the need to touch, and so, with her hands freed from their restraints, her body moved against her unsteady will.

Even as her hands moved upward, slowly trailing circles around her abdomen and sides, the cock hovering mere inches from her face never left her sight; the violent throbbing of its head reminding the blonde of her place. Or rather, reminding her body of its inherent desires. Within her mind however, the battle raged on, a fruitless battle against the immovable object that was her arms. The moment her fingers grasped the globes of her breasts in a tight grip, the battle was lost without a doubt. Even the cock before her seemed to twitch with satisfaction.

With an audible moan that resonated through the containment dome, Dark Samus’ face split up into a wide, satisfied smirk. For better or for worse, she had effectively stopped one of the threats to their plans, and with it, she had gained herself a rather invaluable ally as well. Although, as that very same ally strolled over to where she stood in a half-crouch, Dark Samus’ gleaming eyes narrowed as she let out a low grunt.

Samus Aran had fallen forward, her hands eagerly groping the globes of her breasts, whilst moan after obscene moan slipped free from her bruised lips. The moment SA-X had pulled out of the bounty huntress’ mouth, the pale skinned clone had sauntered along her side, allowing one final bead of precum to splash down upon Samus’ forehead, currently watching it slide down the bridge of her nose before even that sight disappeared from view.

However much her mind had wanted to resist, as her thumbs and index fingers pinched down around her nipples, a singular groan of satisfaction rolled free from Samus Aran’s iron grip. For every roll of her hands, for every pinch or twist of her precious nipples, the blonde’s mind slowly drifted on, always aware of what she did, but equally unaware and uncaring, unable to bring herself to change or stop.

Behind her back however, the two clones, one parasitic and one made of nothing but Phazon, shuffled about their normal business. Through whatever reluctance remained, Dark Samus herself blatantly refused SA-X’ suggestions to free the blonde’s legs, wanting nothing more than to keep her there, locked in place, without any concerns as to whether or not she would be able to retaliate. On the other hand, due to that very reluctance, the throbbing pale cock belonging to SA-X drooped down before her eyes, dripping from a mixture of Samus Aran’s spit and her own precum.

Letting out a low sigh that bordered on a growl, Dark Samus pushed herself fully onto her feet, placing one leg on either side of the blonde bounty huntress’ rear, before crouching down, using one hand to angle her cockhead down towards Samus Aran’s tight, underused asshole. Behind her back, with her own dusky grey ass jutting out in SA-X’ face, the parasitic clone settled down in a crouch, a low, ferocious growl reverberating through her throat as her own face hovered mere inches from her partner’s firm cheeks.

The positioning would be rather awkward, but as Dark Samus pressed the broad head of her Phazon cock through Samus Aran’s tight asshole, the white haired woman’s eyes fluttered closed, being forced to stop after pushing her head through. Samus Aran was, without a doubt, the tightest fuck she had ever had; not counting the slime onaholes one could find on the black market. Warm, pulsating and undeniably tight. Forcing another inch through, the white haired clone could help herself no longer, pressing her breasts flat against Samus’ back whilst her own hands circled around to grope the blonde’s breasts, leaving two sets of hands on a single whore’s chest.

Feeling her nemesis’ hands circle around her waist, Samus’ eyes near instinctively rolled towards the back of her head, a deep moan slipping free from her lips as another inch of pirate cock was forced past the tight ring of muscle guarding her rear. Above her, bent over as she were, Dark Samus’ perky nipples ground down against Samus’ back, rubbing back and forth rhythmically as inch after inch was painfully slid inside of the hole she had chosen, a deep agonizing sensation bubbling within Samus Aran’s mind as the mere thought was enough to make her pussy gush.

The moment Dark Samus pierced through her unused backdoor, what little resistance remaining within Samus’ mind had flared to life, the blonde mentally screaming and pleading for her counterpart to pull back, only for her body to betray her mind for the umpteenth time that day. With an audible pop, and a loud groan, Dark Samus had forced her way inside of Samus Aran’s tight ass, only truly heightening the bounty huntress’ hatred as more and more was pushed through.

Behind her back however, as Dark Samus’ hands greedily groped the spit slicked breasts of her blonde counterpart, SA-X remained as stoic as ever, merely granting the dusky grey bubble butt before her a disinterested glance before returning to the matter at hand. Rising up with a near painful amount of arousal, her cock throbbed and wept, a steady stream of precum oozing forth from her twitching cockhead as her pale, empty eyes took in the sight that unraveled before her.

Samus Aran was, undeniably, drenched.

The pristine, underused pussy laid bare before SA-X’ inquisitive eyes practically wept from arousal alone, a steady stream of liquid dripping down onto the platinum floor between her legs, forming a small puddle that only grew in size when Dark Samus had slid inside of the blonde’s backdoor. Reaching up with her left hand, Samus Aran-X gingerly pressed her knuckles up against the drenched entrance of her original self’s vagina, applying the barest ounce of force before--

With an audible pop and a strangely pleasant scream echoing through the blonde bounty huntress’ throat, SA-X’ left fist pushed through, forcibly causing Samus’ modified body to accommodate the sudden intrusion, despite the shudder that ran up the woman’s spine. Tilting her head to the side however, the parasitic clone merely shrugged her shoulders, using her free hand to angle her cockhead upward, inching forward as her left hand slid in deeper than before.

When her entire hand had been engulfed by the blonde whore’s cunt, and her own cockhead brushed up against the woman’s overstuffed lips, SA-X pulled her arm back, grunting lowly as Samus’ muscles clenched down around her hand in an attempt to lessen the sudden withdrawal. However, no matter how hard her dripping folds tried to milk the parasite’s hand, it was only a matter of time before even that faded away. With an audible pop, Samus Aran’s body stiffened, a small gush of clear liquid squirting out from her forcibly stretched folds as SA-X pulled her hand free; a clear coating of liquid love drenching the clone’s hand, even as her own cock was showered by their captive’s juices.

With her back arched and her hands down on the ground for support, Samus Aran stared out, unblinkingly, as her eyes continued their journey into the back of her head, mouth agape in a silent scream whilst her tongue simply lay there, lolled out and resting against her chin. Above her, Dark Samus’ breasts truly were squished down against her back, the white haired clone’s hands eagerly groping Samus’ tits whilst inch after agonizing inch was pushed deeper down into the untouched depths of her asshole.

However, right as Dark Samus’ hips ground down against Samus Aran’s rear, and the blonde let out a low whimper from the pain of being forcibly spread apart, the second clone behind her back made her move, rather ruthlessly pressing the tip of her broad cockhead against the entrance of Samus’ weeping vagina. Almost as quickly as her back had gone slack, the blonde once again stiffened, hands clenching tightly together whilst her eyes screwed themselves shut by instinct alone.

Wherein Dark Samus had gone for the tighter entrance, uncaring of her comfort or enjoyment, while still inching her cock down, SA-X was far more interested in hilting herself in one single thrust. As more and more of SA-X’ cock forcibly made its way forward, Samus herself could only bide her time, the sound of her heavy panting resounding through an area of carnal wants and needs. As if on cue, the moment SA-X had stuffed the head of her cock inside of Samus’ underused pussy, Dark Samus raised her hips, unsheathing half of her length before dropping all of her weight down, once again spearing the blonde’s virgin asshole with her throbbing dick.

In a manner of minutes, Samus Aran’s mind truly did go blank, though even then, her thoughts remained her own. Briefly, as SA-X forced inch after inch inside of her drenched vagina and Dark Samus set her sporadic pace of anal exploration, a small grin twitched at the sides of her lips. A decently large cock in her ass, and a much longer and thicker dick in her pussy; compared to different types of torture, the blonde bounty huntress had no doubt about whether or not she would remain sane.

Rolling her head around atop her shoulders, Samus Aran could only bide her time, gritting her teeth as much as her drugged state would allow her, as two two women behind her back continued their tasks. Wherein SA-X was rather ruthlessly stuffing more and more of her dick inside of Samus’ hungering cunt, Dark Samus had set her own pace, uneven, frenzied thrusts sending the tip of her dick directly into Samus’ violated asshole. For every thrust against her anal depths, the white haired matron would grunt, going so far as to moan after a certain period of time.

Holding her ground, unflinchingly as she inched closer and closer to the end, SA-X’ face hovered mere inches away from Dark Samus, the other woman’s dusky grey ass, a perfect bubble butt, rhythmically bouncing up and down before her iris-less eyes. Behind both her partner in crime and their captive’s rears, SA-X’ pale blonde eyebrows knitted together, her brow continuously furrowed together as inch after inch of clone cock was eased inside of a far too tight vagina.

At last, as SA-X forced the final inch of her cock inside of Samus’ cunt, and Dark Samus bottomed out for the hundredth thrust that day, Samus Aran’s eyes grew wide, jaw going slack as the grin that had adorned her lips morphed into something else entirely. With a silent scream, and a not too subtle quivering running through her invaded holes, the blonde bounty huntress came, a rush of liquid seeping out around the clog inside of her cunt.

In the midst of her orgasm however, as her body clenched and unclenched around her two intruders, a singular feminine grunt resounded above her head, and as her ears registered the sound, a new sensation of warmth erupted within her rear.

Grunting from her place atop the blonde whore’s back, Dark Samus grit her teeth as her voice betrayed her, a grunt and a faint moan resounding through her lips as she, too, came. A rush of concentrated Phazon, thick, rich and omnipotent, all but exploded out of her cockhead, shooting stream upon stream of alien cum inside of Samus Aran’s eager asshole. Between the blonde’s orgasmic contractions, and the presence of another cock so close by, the tight, underused asshole belonging to Samus Aran may very well have been a batch of ballistics gel; unflinching and far too tight to penetrate by normal means.

A second, third and fourth stream of Phazon cum erupted from her throbbing cock, and, as a fifth round was about to erupt, a pair of hands wound themselves around her waist, two strong, pale hands settling down upon her dusky grey breasts, near instantly zeroing in on her nipples, causing yet another moan to spill forth from Dark Samus’ lips. However, before she had the time to turn around and berate whomever had snuck up behind her, Samus Aran’s insides tightened up even more, practically milking the fifth and sixth gush of cum from her cock.

The moment Dark Samus’ cum gushed out inside of her asshole, Samus’ mind went blank, a sporadic spasm running along her arms in a vain attempt to hold back the sheer bliss that coursed through her veins. A thick, goopy substance, thicker than a human’s cum, while somehow retaining a scorching heat that sent tingles up her spine. It wasn’t until Dark Samus herself had almost finished unloading, hands firmly grasping Samus’ breasts, that a second, far more powerful jet of cum blasted up against the entrance of her womb.

Forgotten, but far from being unnoticed, SA-X had fully sheathed herself inside of the blonde bounty huntress, and with her partner unloading more and more cum so wantonly, the walls around her dick had twitched and quivered, practically milking an orgasm out of the pale woman. Although, it wasn’t until Dark Samus herself finished, fully slumping down upon Samus Aran’s back, that SA-X began.

The first jet of cum rushed out with enough force to make her buck, easing an inch of pale clone cock free from the tightening vice that was Samus Aran’s vagina. Following the first, a second, somewhat less powerful jet, blasted its way against the blonde’s womb, already filling it to the brim. With a low grunt and gritted teeth, SA-X’ hands dropped down to grasp Samus’ hips, roughly yanking her back in time with a forward thrust, once more burying that final inch of cockmeat inside of Samus Aran’s tight little hole; a feat that left the very tip of her dick right beside the entrance to the bounty huntress’ womb.

From her place atop the spectacle, hands lazily squeezing and massaging the soft tits in her hands, Dark Samus’ lips formed into a devious smirk, practically able to feel SA-X’ throbbing cock through the barrier keeping their cum separated. Beneath her however, Samus herself could scarcely move, arms twitching and threatening to give out as jet upon jet of cum battered against her fertile womb.

At last, after what felt like an eternity of nothing but pulsating warmth, the grip on her hips loosened, a near silent sigh slipping through SA-X’ pale pink lips. The throbbing length of SA-X’ cock slowly softened, retaining most of its size even as the pale clone pulled her hips back, shuffling backward step by step until, with a wet schlop, her semi-hard dick slipped free from the cum starved hole that was Samus Aran’s vagina.

The moment SA-X’ cock slipped free from the overstuffed blonde, all that remained inside was Dark Samus herself, and, with a loud moan and a visible stretch, the white haired woman moved her legs behind the bounty huntress’ rear. Rather than the slow approach of her counterpart, Dark Samus gave her groin one glance, before yanking her hips back, sliding her dick out of Samus Aran’s asshole while holding her thumbs on either side of the hole, spreading it apart even as she pulled out completely.

Left in her wake was what could only be described as an underground lake of cum, a thick goopy liquid, made up of the very same Phazon that constructed her body. A thick cyan and cobalt mixture that would remain in place for as long as the blonde remained bent over. With an audible chuckle on her part, Dark Samus merely strode to the side, taking a step back to truly enjoy the sight of their handiwork.

Samus Aran was, by all means, quivering. Her chest rose and fell unevenly, a ragged breath slipping past her lips whilst a thin layer of sweat shone off of her unmatched figure. However, as Dark Samus’ glowing cyan eyes slid down along the blonde’s curvaceous chest and sides, a manicured white eyebrow rose up alongside an amused grin.

Directly below the firm breasts of the bounty huntress, an obvious swell had appeared around her stomach, a bulge from where a gallon of cum had been dumped. The mere sight of their shared effort made Dark Samus’ dick twitch, a hungering smirk replacing the grin on her face.

“Such a beautiful body, young and pristine, yet so round down here-” Raising her foot upward, Dark Samus rubbed her toes against the blonde’s bulging stomach. Even without seeing it for herself, the mere sight of her captive’s shudder was enough to fuel her idea. “Allow me to help you with that.”

Before Samus could fully turn her head around, eyes wide and alarmed, Dark Samus’ foot had fallen back down, only to come crashing up against the bulge on Samus’ stomach, all but kicking the air out of Samus Aran’s lungs. Although, with a wet squish and a rather unladylike moan, the cum within Samus Aran’s ass and cunt came rushing out, a dual fountain of thick white and cobalt liquid squirting out, combined with a dribble of clear liquid that simply fell upon the floor.

The moment Dark Samus’ foot left her stomach, Samus Aran’s body slumped, her arms giving out beneath the weight and exhaustion of her body. Feeling her head crash down against the platinum floorboards beneath, her deep blue eyes rolled around, the very glint of resistance remaining intact, even as she felt a hand against her rump.

She would endure, and with time, as more of her freedom was regained, the blonde bounty huntress Samus Aran would mount her escape. At least, she herself thought of it so, until Dark Samus’ melodic voice resounded through the air.

“I leave her to you then, SA-X. Do with her as you please, but don’t break her yet. I have need of a new toy in my chambers.” Even as she spoke, the woman in question sauntered past, two smooth, dusky grey feet padding along the platinum floor as she neared the doorway, strolling out of the room buck naked with a semi-hard cock slapping against her thighs.

The moment she left however, another set of hands fell upon her rear, the broad head of SA-X’ cock landing upon her unsuspecting asshole.

With a grunt and a gargled moan, Samus Aran closed her eyes. Patience, then escape.

Epilogue

Darkness. A deep, dark space, hazy, unclear, yet somehow, filled with barely audible sounds. The eternal depth of a vast, never ending sea of darkness, a sea filled with her thoughts, her dreams and her memories. Voices slowly seeped in, casting light upon the faintest region within her mind, though even then, all she could hear were mumbled words and loud cracks of something hitting something else.

Rolling her head atop her shoulders, her eyes fluttered open, near immediately falling shut once more as her vision remained a blur. Where had she gone to sleep? Flexing her fingers for the briefest moment, a soft, velvety surface grazed past the tips of her fingers, giving her the faintest inkling of a bed, though one with a rather strange angle.

It wasn’t until a deep, dark voice resounded, whispering into her ear to break the veil of unconsciousness, that Samus Aran’s mind awoke, and with it, the faintest sound of flesh slapping against flesh returned as well.

“Finally awake again? You must enjoy your punishments, falling asleep on your mistress like that.” An audible sneer, a strong hand closing in around her leg, and an agonizing yank that made her toes curl.

Forcing her eyes up all the way, Samus Aran stared into the glowing cyan orbs of someone she had hoped to be dead; the dark matron of the Space Pirates, Dark Samus herself however, simply stared down upon her, a sickening grin adorning her pale cracked lips as she adjusted the tightness of the chains keeping Samus’ legs restrained.

With a start and a moan she could not suppress, the blonde bounty huntress’ mind returned to the present, and with it, the memory of willingly walking into the lion’s den resurfaced as well. Her back was placed against a bed, that much was certain, though her legs had been forcefully raised, slowly pushed down towards her head as more and more time passed. Grinding her teeth together at the mere thought, Samus’ deep blue eyes stared up into the dark chains that held her legs down, wanting nothing more than to run away from consciousness once more.

Shaking her head where she stood, long white hair cascading down her back in their signature ponytail, Dark Samus merely adjusted the chains once more, drawing forth a scream of agony from the toy atop her bed. Already, Samus’ thighs were pressed down against her stomach, knees practically touching her breasts, but were she to adjust it further, her whore would undoubtedly suffer an injury.

Once her lips had come under her control once more, Samus Aran stared, unblinkingly, as the dark matron before her returned to the task at hand. Without so much as an apology, a complaint or an insult, Dark Samus angled herself upward, sliding her thick, dusky grey cock against Samus Aran’s gaping asshole, before sheathing herself inside of it, a low grunt resounding from above.

How long had she been a slave trapped in her own body? Scrunching her eyes shut in a vain effort to block out the stinging pleasure reverberating from her rear, Samus’ mind drifted, drifted and drifted back some more, trying to encompass the length of her stay at the research station. However, whether she wanted to admit it or not, the only thing her mind could settle down on was the thumping intrusion within her rear, and with it, her mouth once more fell agape, though this time with a maddening moan of satisfaction.

She couldn’t recall it. A day, a week, a month or a year; how long her patience had lasted, she did not know. Her own body had long since betrayed her mind, giving itself willingly to the dark matron reshaping her holes, rewarding her eagerness with the vile corruption she called her cum. Concentrated Phazon had been pumped into her for as long as she could recall, though whether that was a lifetime or not, she simply did not know.

The moment Dark Samus bottomed out inside of her loosened rump, her body betrayed her once more, lips falling apart as a deep, throaty moan spilled forth. Deep, melodic laughter, a hand by her rear, and one too many snickering remarks about the state of her being was all the bounty huntress needed to hear for another moan to spill forth, deep blue eyes involuntarily rolling towards the back of her head.

Even as her deadliest foe eased her dick inside of Samus’ rump, even as the wet sloshing of a dozen loads resounded through the air, Samus Aran’s mind remained intact, a single thought holding her resolve in check.

‘Patience, then escape.’

Whenever her body betrayed her control, breaking down in low muttering moans, her mind would focus on this thought alone. Patience, then--

As quickly as she had awoken from her slumber, the dark matron before her bottomed out, grinding her smooth thighs against Samus’ spotless, creamy rear with an audible gasp. Within her broken in backdoor, a pulsating warmth all but erupted, the hundredth load of pure, concentrated Phazon cum filling her to the brim and beyond, causing a warm trickle to run down the underside of her firm rump.

Letting out a low sigh, and a not too subtle growl, Dark Samus’ hands removed themselves from Samus’ thighs, easing her cock out of the gaping abyss that once served as Samus Aran’s asshole; a thick layer of fresh and old cum dripping off of her softened tip. Yet, she could do naught more than lay still, the ring of muscle around her asshole rippling in a vain attempt to tighten up, even as a river of cobalt goop ran down the back of her ass.

Almost as if she felt the disdain in Samus’ eyes, Dark Samus spun around on her heels, a flaccid dusky grey cock whipping down against her right thigh as the combined cyan and cobalt cum was flung around the small, barely lit room.

“When using a whore in some underground auction, do you degrade yourself with cleaning their bowels afterwards?” Dark Samus bit out, a deadly venom seeping off of her tongue as her glowing cyan eyes narrowed upon the sight of Samus’ distended asshole.

“Shit it out, if you must. I will return for another round once our new Samus Aran has been sent off to do your job.” With another shake of her head at the unvoiced complaint being sent her way, Dark Samus’ hand shot out to the side, pulling a pure white lab coat off of a coat hanger before yanking it on, leaving her perky breasts and nipples on display, whilst her Phazon-created cock hung free between her legs, a full foot in size even when soft.

Watching on from her position on the bed, the metallic doorway leading into her bedroom slid open, a bright white light illuminating the tiny room for the briefest moment, all the while revealing a sight she did not want to see.

A half dressed Dark Samus, cock hanging down between her legs, debriefing someone a woman wearing her Varia Armor on something she could not hear. Even before she could fully see the two part ways, the metallic doorway to her cottage bedroom slid shut with a swish, blanketing the room in an omnipotent darkness once more.

‘Patience, then escape… patience, then escape…’

Pinching her eyes shut to reacquaint herself with the darkness of her cell, Samus Aran stared ahead, unblinkingly as the liquid Phazon within her ass seeped out, dripping down onto the metallic floor beneath with an audible splat.

‘Patience…. then what?’


End file.
